Kiss Me
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Nokoru's on one of his escapes from work and Suoh goes to look for him but finds him doing something else. Sleeping.  Not updating, but moving the story to its proper category


**Title:**Kiss me

**Author:** alwyzmemberme/LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

**Fandom:** CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan

**Pairing:** Imonoyama Nokoru x Takamura Suoh

**Theme:** 29. Pillow; Sleep

**Challenge (if using any):** Work (I find it funny how Nokoru tries to avoid work... and you give me this challenge... and I'm avoiding homework...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan, they belong to the beautiful foursome- CLAMP.

**Summary:** Nokoru's on one of his escapes from work and Suoh goes to look for him but finds him doing something else. Does this count as a drabble? xD I guess not.. .

**Rating:** PG-13

**Additional Notes:** I'm not good at writing fluff, but this is the best I can do. I also noticed Mustang Roy is very similar to Nokoru... . I hate you Sakura-chan for making get into Full Metal Alchemist... But please, read and review? I'm also sorry for not being in the fanfiction world for 2 years. Too much has happened in my life. This fic is also for the 30 fluffs challenge at LiveJournal.

"Kaichou! Kaichou! Come out NOW!" exclaims the blue haired, golden eyed secretary.

"Takamura-Sempai, I don't think Kaichou's going to come out, he's been avoiding his work since this morning."

"Ijyuin, You know he'll always be like this. KAICHOU!" Takamura Suoh continues looking for him around the office, looking around Nokoru's desk, under his desk anywhere he can try to find.

"Takamura-Sempai, I'm going to get some dessert for afternoon tea." With this, Ijyuin Akira leaves the room leaving Suoh alone.

"Kaichou, this is not funny, where are you?" He surveys the room and notices something off. He notices a door he has never seen even though he's been in this room for roughly about 2 years.

He walks over to the door, and examines the surroundings around it. He gently opens the door and walks in. He notices his Kaichou sleeping soundly at the corner on a sofa. Suoh, tip-toeing to where Nokoru was and did not make any noise with his skills as a ninja. He crouches in front of his sempai and whispers, _"Nokoru, why must you make things so hard?"_

Nokoru still not sensing his bodyguard next to him, turns in his sleep and faces towards Suoh.

'_I guess he's still asleep, I need to find covers for him.' _he looks around the room and finds some covers in a closet and throws it on top of him. He stifles a yawn and sits down on the floor with his head next to Nokoru's pillow. He starts thinking and ends up falling asleep on the floor.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Suoh reawakens from his slumber and finds himself still next to the couch but with covers over him. He looks over and sees Nokoru missing. He realizes the covers on him are the ones he put on Nokoru and a sense of relief passes by. He checks the time and realizes he was asleep for two hours. He then remembers Akira was supposed to bring dessert for afternoon tea but the treasurer was worrying what happened to his sempais. He gets up and walks out the door and notices Akira and Nokoru sitting in chairs drinking some tea.

"Takamura-sempai! You're awake! I would have woken you up earlier but Kaichou said to let you sleep." Akira pours a cup of tea for Suoh and sets it to the place next to Nokoru's set was.

"Suoh, come here, sit down." Nokoru says while patting the chair next to him. "Did you have a nice nap? I finished the work for today already." He says while taking a sip of tea. "Ijyuin, since Suoh's awake, bring on the dessert!"

"Hai!" Akira leaves the room to go find the dessert he had prepared earlier.

"Kaichou, why were you in that room sleeping, and since when was there a door to there?" Suoh sits down in the seat next to Nokoru.

"Suoh, that door has been there forever. You just never noticed it before. I was tired and went in there to sleep. I was hoping since you never noticed it before that I could have been able to sleep in there for a while." Nokoru takes another sip of his tea.

"When you woke up, why didn't you wake me up?" Was the only response Suoh could reply to his One.

"I saw you sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you. But thank you for worrying about me and putting those covers on me." Nokoru leans into Suoh and kisses him on the cheek leaving Suoh a little red.

Akira comes back in holding a delicious looking orange cake.

"Ijyuin! That looks great! Let's eat it!" With this said, for the rest of the day the council members eat cake and finish having their late afternoon tea.

_**2 Hours Ago**_

Nokoru wakes up to the sounds of the door opening but fakes his sleep noticing his bodyguard coming in. He feels Suoh coming closer and closer and hopes Suoh doesn't notice him awake. He hears a slight whisper coming from Suoh. _"Nokoru, why must you make things so hard?"_

He turns, pretending to be asleep and faces Suoh. He feels Suoh moving away and opens one eye to glance at his bodyguard. He notices Suoh looking for blankets and realized he fell asleep without blankets. He closes his eyes when he realizes Suoh found sheets and started walking back to him. He snuggles up into the covers and feels Suoh next to him sitting on the floor with his head on his pillow and hears his yawn.

Nokoru doesn't move for another 10 minutes and finds Suoh asleep. He gets up from the sofa and crouches in front of Suoh's sleeping figure and whispers _"I'm not making things hard, you're just not letting me come in." _and kisses Suoh on the forehead. He puts the covers on top of Suoh and walks out of the room and notices Akira walking back in with tea and a cake.

"Ijyuin, that cake really looks delicious!" Nokoru compliments Akira's cake.

"Kaichou, Where's Takamura-sempai?" Akira notices his Kaichou awake and Takamura-sempai missing.

"Suoh's sleeping inside the room he never noticed I had. Ijyuin, it's best to put that cake away for now and we'll have some tea once I finish this paperwork okay?" Nokoru says and sits back in his chair to finish the paperwork that is due today.

Akira goes and puts back the orange cake and leaves Nokoru alone in the student council room to his thoughts.


End file.
